At the Queen's Pleasure
by redlollypoplips
Summary: The Evil Queen/ Regina M and Robin Hood fiction comprised of two parts. Set in season 3, episode 15, when Regina and Robin almost kiss at the cottage. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time.
1. Part 1

**At the Queen's Pleasure: Part I**

* * *

_Yes_, she remembered him.

The "man with the lion tattoo"; her "soul mate" according to Tinker Bell. Regina didn't really believe in _happily ever after endings_. And why would _she_, the "Evil Queen" need anyone? She was a strong woman who had been through hell and back. She had fought many foes, with no help from anyone. And over the years, Regina had convinced herself that she _liked_ her solitude. But, when Robin Hood was standing merely inches away from her, his light blue eyes piercing into the depths of her soul; into her inner most thoughts and secrets, it was difficult for her to think of the benefits of being alone.

Skeletal butterfly wings perforated her stomach, flapping their wings at an electric rate, as he slid his hand around Regina's waist and pulled her into him. Caressing her flushed cheeks, he slowly placed his mouth to her ear. Regina tilted her head backwards, her eyes lit with satisfaction. And at that precise moment, he could not deny himself the pleasure he took in seeing the so called Evil Queen, _coming completely undone_.

_It was a thing of beauty._ Her thick, raven hair, now electric blue in the warm light of the day cascading over her delicate, round shoulders. Her lips, like a red succulent apple, waiting to be tasted.

A deafening silence evaded the cottage.

All that could be heard was Regina's breathing, growing heavy- almost erratic.

"You_ are so beautiful. You drive me insane," _he whispered in a breathy, husky voice, that was so erotic that it would make the devil blush.

The way his body was locked into her own and the sensual yet sweet way he said those words, made her melt like butter in a sizzling, hot pan. Every bone and every fibre in her being was starved of his touch; _she craved him like nothing else_.

Without realising what she was doing, she snapped her head towards his and kissed a burning line of kisses up and down the side of his neck, and felt his hands gently run up and down her thigh. Then like a butterfly eager to suckle the sweetest plant nectar, she sucked, deep and hard at the hollow of his neck, making him groan out with satisfaction. And just as his hand brushed delicately against her inner thighs over black nylons, she closed her eyes and whispered seductively, _"You - feel - so good."_

_And he did. He felt like heaven._

* * *

Suddenly a large black crow tapped on the window of the small cottage, making Regina's eyes open wide, questioning if this was all a mistake. She put her hands on his, stopping him and _herself_ from going any further.

Staring at him, she knew that she wanted, _desired him._ Yet, at the same time she was so scared of being hurt or worst of hurting_ him._ She knew what she had become; who she really was inside. And even though, every day that went by she had tried to make amends, tried to be a little bit better, she knew people still saw her as the Evil Queen. When she was alone, her heart heavy with pain, she could see all their faces looking at her. Their faces pained, disappointed, angry and sad with her. She would, sit on her bed, her face cradled into her hands, crying, until exhaustion made her eyes sting and sleep would gratefully take hold of her.

In her confused state, she kissed Robin feverishly, her hand around his neck, her fingers running through his ruffled brown hair. He responded, kissing her tenderly. But, she, taking full control, plunged her tongue into his mouth sucking, licking and tasting him. Then as if had all been too much for her, she felt thick, salty tears roll down her red cheeks and pulled away from him, her hands now by her sides.

Robin, seeing her tears hugged her close. But Regina shrugged him away.

"Sorry," she said stepping back, biting down on her lower lip, the tears continuing to stream down her milky-white face.

Robin stumbled back, confused. "Regina, what's the matter? _Did I._..did I do something _wrong?_" he asked, genuinely concerned.

This made her let out a small laugh. _"No, _you we're_ doing _everything right."

But then, looking down at the worn out wooden floor, the humor gone from her face, she looked so sad.

"It's..._me_," she said, her eyes never leaving the floor. She didn't want to look at him when she was saying this. "You shouldn't get involved with me."

He walked towards her. "And why do you think that?" He asked, his face caring.

She shook her head. "I'm _bad news."_

He reached both arms out to her and took her hands in his, but only to have her shake them away as she turned her back to him.

"_Don't_," she said, frustrated now, her shoulders hunched over. "Everyone sees it. _Why can't you?_" Her voice cracking with emotion.

"See what?" _That you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen? That you saved my son, as if he was yours?_

"That I'm...I'm this...this _monster_." Frantically, she placed her hands around her stomach as if in pain. She wanted to run and leave, but her feet seemed to be bolted to the floor.

His eyes drew wide with a deep concern for her. She was not the person everyone thought she was. He had heard the rumours, seen the faces of unvoiced anger at her. But, the person he knew was far from evil. No, she was good, kind and caring.

"Regina. _Turn around_." The words rolling off his tongue.

"I...can't." She couldn't bear letting him down. She just couldn't.

"Regina. _Please_. _It's me._"

Then as the last light of day, like a jolt of electricity, pierced the window, she remembered.

* * *

_To be continued._


	2. Part 2

**At the Queen's Pleasure: Part II**

* * *

_Once upon a time in a land far, far away, The Evil Queen hunted the Wicked Witch of the West..._

_"I want to help you", Robin told her, sucking in a breath before continuing, "to hunt down the wicked witch." His eyes, soft and caring._

_She had turned her back to him, shielding her confused face. No one had ever wanted to help her - with anything._

_"No," her voice dry, hoarse._

_But, he wouldn't let it go. "Let me. Please."_

_She looked back at him. His eyes piercing blue, pleading with her._

_Still she met him with an ice-cold stare. "Fine but, stay out of my way," she spat._

_Deep inside she wanted him to hold her._

* * *

_Present day..._

Every time she had told him that she didn't want nor need his help, she had lied. But he had never, not even once turned his back on her.

He could have left, but he didn't.

"Regina," his delicate voice repeated once more, pleading her to face him.

She liked it when he said her name.

And as she slowly turned around, her lips were as red as blood, her skin as white as snow. Her eyes still teary had become a glossy black and were as dark as a cold winter's night. He saw the misery that had crawled into them, infecting them. The pain, like the demons that haunted her, pumped through her veins, suffocating her.

Taking the final steps to close the gap between them, he took her in his arms and held her tightly. She felt ice-cold. And he desperately wanted to free her from her misery, just as if it were his own. As she cried into his chest, soaking the white t-shirt threw, she sunk her nails into his sides without realizing it. And even though it hurt, he didn't say a word. _He knew it was the pain. _Instead he held her closer, enveloping her completely, _like somehow she was his to protect. _

Into the night her cries became muffled screams of sadness and pain as she pressed her mouth against his chest.

And as if her pain was heard, the screams of vultures, _the grim-reapers of the land_, echoed outside the cottage.

* * *

"Ssshh, it's ok. I'm here," Robin repeated over and over again, running his hands through her dark hair in an attempt to calm her nerves.

She opened her eyes for a second or two before clamping them shut again. Everything was too much of a blur; colors were mixed, objects were upside down. Her head was spinning in circles, as if she were on a merry-go-round that she couldn't get off. And with her heart pounding, pushing harder against the fragile bones of her rib cage, she tightened her arms around him. _Tighter and tighter_.

Then she felt him kiss her burning cheek tenderly.

"It's ok. I'll always be here for you. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered.

He rubbed her back, soothing her, making the pain subside a little. It was then that Regina managed to then open her eyes. The pain in her chest had almost completely gone and the room had finally stopped spinning.

He pulled away from her a little, cupping her chin and turning her face up towards his. "Take a deep breath."

She obliged, inhaling in and then exhaling out, feeling the weight on her shoulders lift a little, making her feel better.

"That's it. Is that better?" He asked, a small smile forming around the corners of his mouth.

She looked down to the floor again. Feeling a little embarrassed. "Yes...thank you...I'm sorry about that." _If it hadn't been for him, if he had left, she didn't know what would have become of her that night. _

He took her hand and squeezed it. "You don't need to be sorry Regina. You can be yourself with me."

She turned her face up to him, her soft brown eyes warm with appreciation. That turn of phrase soothed her like nothing else. It meant so much to her that he had just said that and she was genuinely thankful. She was so grateful to have him in her life.

He gestured for her to sit down on the wooden chair, as he took his own seat next to her.

"Regina. You are not the person you think you are. You have a big heart. I have seen it with my own eyes."

He needed to know the truth; he deserved that much. "But I have done _terrible things_," she confessed.

Regina placed her hand on his forearm."I will only end up hurting and disappointing you." Her eyes shone brightly, looking at him, concerned, and with such tenderness.

And it was then that he saw just how much he meant to her. _And he knew then and there that he never wanted to let her go._

"Regina. Nothing..._nothing _you could do would make me change how I feel about you."

And they just simply stared in silence at one another, her eyes never wanting to leave his.

Leaning forward he kissed the hollow of her neck with sweet, soft butterfly kisses, making her close her eyes in pleasure. The touch of his mouth on her skin felt like nothing before. Then as his yearning for her grew, he sucked and licked at the skin there, making her eyelids flicker with pure satisfaction as she let out a moan.

Moving his hands to her perfect, curvaceous waist he hoisted her onto the table. Her hands moved underneath his shirt, feeling his toned abs twitch under her delicate touch. He felt so wonderful.

Kissing her, he undid the buttons of her cream white silk blouse. Running his rough fingers down the smooth, porcelain skin of her chest down to her belly button, Regina sucked in a deep breath and arched her back, moaning out his name. While he pushed the hem of her skirt over her thighs, she leaned down on the cold wooden table, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her eyes shut.

And as she felt the muscles in her legs pulsate around him, causing a rush of blood to her head she saw beautiful, large yellow stars and _knew she was home._

* * *

_The End. _


End file.
